Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. $24j-16 =$
Solution: $ 8$ is the greatest common factor of $24j$ and $16$. $\phantom{=}24j-16$ $={8}\cdot 3j-{8}\cdot2$ $={8}(3j-2)~~~~~~~~$ Apply the distributive property. The answer: $ {8}(3j-2) $